


Job Interview

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Job Interview [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, F/M, First Meetings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Interviews, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Live for today and take things as they come, that's my motto," said Kagome firmly to her cynical companion. Her smile quickly changed to a frown upon hearing: "And I suppose being stuck in an elevator is part of that motto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to torment Sesshoumaru through the use of Kagome. Enjoy!

The world of business was a hectic place full of mayhem with people coming and going, unconcerned for whoever they may bump into. If you are not dressed for the part, to those busy businessmen and businesswomen, you don't exist in their fast moving world..

That was how she felt. Higurashi Kagome, a recent college graduate seeking to be part of this business world. She looked down at her inappropriate clothes, tugging on her simple blouse before her hand slid into her jean pockets awkwardly. Perhaps I should have gone ahead and washed those slacks, she thought absentmindedly before moving towards the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome, I have an interview today with..." Her voice trailed off when she caught the receptionist's critical look. Her cheeks burned up, she knew she was already being judged before her interview even started.

"They will be with you in a moment, you may wait in the waiting room on the sixth floor," The receptionist said curtly, not sparing Kagome another glance.

Kagome fumed silently, moving slowly towards the elevator, but she swiftly turned around and tossed a dirty look in the receptionist's direction. As she stood outside the elevator waiting for one to come down, she noticed many men and women approaching in her direction. Just as the elevator door opened, she found herself trapped in a mob of gray and black, before being pushed against the other elevator door behind her. She opened her eyes, looking around quickly before releasing a loud shrill upon realizing that she was still on the first floor waiting for a new elevator to come down.

As if her luck did not betray her already, the elevator door she was pressed up against was opening up, and quickly she tumbled backward, finding her head making contact with a man's shoes. She winced, rubbing her head furiously and cursing the gods up above.

"Woman, you are getting my shoes dirty," A cold voice said sharply.

Kagome looked up and met two brilliant golden eyes. She was captivated, staring intently into those eyes that seemed like they could just turn her into stone right then and there. She quickly snapped out of her thought and jumped up and pressed the number six button on the elevator.

As the door closed, Kagome could hear her golden-eyed companion saying slowly yet callously, "Did it not occur to you that I might have wanted to get off?"

Kagome turned around and glared at him. "Excuse me, but I have an interview that I'm going to be late for. What is it with you people in this building acting all high and mighty to everyone you meet? Did it not occur to you that some people might have important business to attend to?"

There was a short, awkward pause before the man answered her. "I'm Nishimura Sesshoumaru, CEO of this company."

Kagome stood there staring at Sesshoumaru for a long time before laughing sheepishly. "S-so I guess you _do_ have some important business to attend to...Here let..."

She hurriedly pressed the button for the lobby, but she accidentally pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator hastily jerked to a stop and Kagome stared at the culpable finger that caused this. She turned around, laughing uneasily, but the laughter quickly subsided when she noticed the silent fuming of the CEO.

"I take it I'm not going to get the job...right?" She gave another weak laugh before quickly turning around to avoid the dirty looks Sesshoumaru was giving her. "I-I'll just call..."

Her voice was cut off when the light in the elevator started flickering on and off. Before she knew it the light was completely out. Her companion was silent but she knew he was cursing her ruthlessly in his mind. "Look on the bright side."

"I fail to see anything bright about our current situation."

"...We each met a new person today!" She said feebly, trying to stay upbeat in spite of her unfortunate luck. "Oh, right, my name is Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you!" She extended her hand outwards but she quickly realized that what she was grasping onto was not a hand.

Sesshoumaru was quiet at first before saying coldly, "If you're done now, _let it go_."

Kagome quickly returned her hand to her side, stuttering nervously, "I'm so sorry! It's not usually this hard—difficult!—for me to meet new people! It's such a big—huge—an honor!—to meet the CEO on my first day."

Kagome continued babbling, not realizing that her cold companion was already tuning her out. After minutes of her stumbling over different innuendos, Kagome thought of an idea. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and smiled brightly when the phone shed some light into the small room. She gasped sharply, seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes staring at her accusingly.

"Cheer up! Live for today and take things as they come, that's my motto," said Kagome firmly to her cynical companion. Her smile quickly changed to a frown upon hearing: "And I suppose being stuck in an elevator is part of that motto?”  
  
"Alright, it's not like I planned to get stuck in an elevator on a Monday morning," She retorted. "Hey, are you evening listening to me?"  
  
There was another long pause, which caused Kagome to sigh heavily, admitting to herself that there was no way to turn this situation around. She mumbled quietly to herself, "I don't want to work for a prick anyhow."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
She looked up amazed and mumbled new incoherent things under her breath. She flopped down on the floor, sitting in the corner of the elevator, hugging her legs close to her chest. She started to rock herself, mumbling a mantra repeatedly. “Things will get better, things will get better…”  
  
Even though it was dark, Sesshoumaru could see this odd creature behaving even more bizarrely. He wondered dejectedly what he did to be trapped in an elevator with this walking train wreck. Before he could think pondered over his current ill-fated situation any further, his cell phone vibrated inside his pants pocket. He answered the phone, mumbling idly about his current situation. He frowned upon hearing a man loudly hollering with laughter on the other end.  
  
Kagome stopped her rocking and mantra and looked curiously at Sesshoumaru when she heard the laughter.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you're through behaving like an imbecile, you will need to attend the meeting in my place."  
  
The laughter promptly stopped and Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha protesting loudly. "I don't want to sit in a room full of boring know-it-all jerks! Come on Sesshoumaru, don’t make me go!"  
  
"Unfortunately, Father made you the vice-president upon his untimely passing, a decision which was poorly planned, in my opinion. Nevertheless, it is your duty to fulfill any engagements which I am unable to. If you should make our company look like a joke, I will rip your heart out and make you eat it. Goodbye." The call was promptly ended. Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly. A cocktail or two sounded _so good_ right now to him.  
  
Kagome sat there staring incredulously at Sesshoumaru. "H-how could you make such a ghastly threat at your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"It is very rude to eavesdrop."  
  
"Well, I can't help it! It's a small elevator," Kagome reminded him.  
  
The only response she received was a curt, "Hn."  
  
"Sesshoumaru—"  
  
"Mr. Nishimura," He corrected her.

Kagome waved her hand aside, ignoring his correction. "Whatever, I don't work for you. Sesshoumaru, why are you such a butthead?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at this imprudent woman with astonishment. The nerve of her, he thought irritably to himself. If murder was not a crime, she'd be dead right now, along with a few other people.  
  
"I'm not a butthead." Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. Never once did he think the word "butthead" would be part of his extensive vocabulary. He also never knew he could experience such a piercing headache as the one that was developing right at that moment.  
  
"Right," Kagome was not convinced. She wrapped strands of her hair around her finger, almost as if it was a way to show Sesshoumaru just how bored she was. She broke the silence with an unsettling question, "How long can we survive in here before the oxygen run out?"  
  
If it could get him away from her, Sesshoumaru wished he would drop dead right then and there. "We've only been in here for fifteen minutes."  
  
"Seemed longer," Kagome groaned.  
  
"Whose fault is that?"  
  
Kagome was quiet before retorting weakly, "Shut up."  
  
"Do you realize you're an insolent woman?"  
  
"Do you realize you're a royal pain in the ass?"  
  
"What makes you think you're so qualified to work in my company anyway?"  
  
Kagome glowered, and reaching into her purse she pulled out her resume. "Here, read it!"  
  
Kagome opened her cell phone again to shed some light for Sesshoumaru. He read the resume, surprised to find that her qualifications were highly admirable even if her personality was not. He tossed the resume back to her. "I'll hire you for a period of three days as a trial, just to insure that you won't cause our company to suddenly go bankrupt or get sued. If you can get your act together by the third day, you’ll be hired fulltime."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with amazement before squealing loudly and throwing herself into his arms. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this Sesshoumaru—I mean Mr. Nishimura."  
  
As she said this the elevator door suddenly opened to reveal a crowd of people staring shockingly into the elevator. Sesshoumaru's assistant, a short balding man, walked up to him meekly, handing him a cup of coffee that was now cold. "Mister..."  
  
"If anyone here speaks of this incident ever again, you're fired." Sesshoumaru walked away, sipping the cold coffee. As he walked towards the door he noticed Kagome tagging along behind him.  
  
"So...will there be sexual tension between us now Sesshoumaru? After all we did have quite a bit of a bonding experience in there." She laughed before bouncing out the building screaming, "I got the job! I got the job!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru found himself choking on his coffee and groaning uncharacteristically loud, "What have I done?”


End file.
